


Mistletoe And Wine

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, vampire!seb - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 14:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12913428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Mistletoe kisses. Because we all need those.





	1. Susie/Toto

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Historygeek12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historygeek12/gifts), [Robothead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robothead/gifts), [theianitor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theianitor/gifts).



> Three different ficlets for three amazing authors <3
> 
> Chapter one is for Historygeek.  
> Chapter two is for Robothead.  
> Chapter three is for Theianitor.

Susie hums as she decorates the house, grinning at Jack who was in his bouncy chair. It would be Jack’s first Christmas and she wanted it to be special.

Tinsel and lights hung on every beam of the house and the Christmas tree was fully decorated and standing tall in corner of the room.

Susie had gone all out on buying presents for Jack and Toto had amused her, she was just so excited for Jack to have his first ever Christmas.

When Toto came home, he found Susie with Jack in the kitchen. Jack was wearing a little elf costume.

“Really, Su?” Toto asks, eyebrow raised as he watches from the doorway.

“What? Don’t you think he looks cute?” Susie grins as Jack reaches for him, babbling.

Toto chuckles softly and takes the baby, kissing his head gently. “He looks….festive.”

Susie beams and heads back into the kitchen. “We made some mince pies!” She grins as she points to a tray of power covered pies.

Toto beams. “They smell fantastic!”

Susie gives him a grin, obviously over excited.

Toto looks around the house and smiles. “You’ve done well with the decorations.”

“Thank you. It had to look amazing for Jack.” She smiles warmly, gazing at her son who was very busy trying to eat the buttons on his elf costume.

Toto gently gets him to stop and he nods. “Though I do believe you’re missing something.”

“What?!” Susie asks, suddenly looking anxious. She glances around the house. Snowmen, Santa, Reindeer…what could she have possibly forgotten in her plan to make the perfect Christmas for Jack?

Toto smirks and reaches into his pocket, pulling out the sprig of mistletoe.

Susie’s look of panic fades, replaced with soft love. “You dork.”

“Yours though.” He grins, holding the mistletoe up between them.

Susie laughs softly and leans up to kiss him softly, almost melting into the kiss.

Toto pulls away with a soft smile. “You’ve done amazingly. I have a feeling this is going to be the perfect first Christmas ever.”

Susie’s answering smile is blinding and full of love.


	2. Simi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was a mad idea I had XD

Kimi grins as he waits in Sebastian’s drivers room for him, the sprig of mistletoe hidden behind his back.

He was waiting for Sebastian to come back from the tests. It was the final day and after this they would be spending Christmas together in Kimi’s cottage in Finland.

Sebastian enters his driver’s room and grins at him. “Hey.”

“Hey.” Kimi grins, giving him a soft look. “I’ve got you something.”

“Oh?” Sebastian asks as he sniffs a little, wrinkling his nose.

“Are you getting a cold?” Kimi frowns, looking concerned.

“I’m fine.” Sebastian answers as he wipes at his nose. “What was it you wanted to show me?”

Kimi grins at him. “Close your eyes.”

Sebastian does as he’s told, closing his eyes but still sniffing like crazy.

Kimi frowns again but holds the mistletoe over their heads. “Open your eyes.”

Sebastian does, and the result is instant. He backs away almost immediately, sneezing rather violently.

“Sebby?” Kimi asks, letting his confusion and shock enter the bond. “What’s wrong?!”

“Get.” A sneeze. “That thing.” Another sneeze. “Away from me.” Sebastian gets out through his sneezing fit.

Kimi in a blind panic shoves him away from the door and throws the offending plant out into the garage. He then turns back to Sebastian, panic evident.

“Sebby?” Kimi asks, moving over to him.

Sebastian groans softly and sits down on the floor, head in his hands.

“Sebby?” Kimi says again quietly, kneeling next to him. “What happened?”

“Allergic. Allergic to mistletoe.” Sebastian gets out, raising his head slightly. His fangs have come out and he’s still sniffing slightly.

“Shit…. I’m sorry.” Kimi moves to sit next to him, snuggling him to comfort him.

“It’s fine. You didn’t know.” Sebastian turns to nuzzle into his neck for comfort. Finding the spot he likes to hide away in.

Kimi holds him close and sends a wave of love, which is softly returned.

They still in silence for a little while, Kimi letting Sebastian calm down.

Sebastian moves his head slightly after a few minutes, looking slightly better.

Kimi leans down to kiss him gently. “I am truly sorry.”

“I know and you didn’t know.” He waves him off gently, glancing at him. “I did appreciate the gesture though.”

Kimi gives him a small smile and hugs him tighter to him.

Sebastian smiles and presses close to him again.

Kimi smiles softly, but then a wave of horror lights up the bond. “…..No…”

“What is it?” Sebastian is instantly alert, looking around them for whatever has upset Kimi.

“I….I handed Val some mistletoe for Max…” Kimi mumbles, looking horrified.

“Shit.” Sebastian is soon on his feet with Kimi running after him.

 _At least Christmas was never dull._ Kimi muses to himself as they race across the pitlane.

He wouldn’t trade it for the world.


	3. Sebson

“Here you go.” Jenson grins as he hands Sebastian the mug of salted caramel hot chocolate.

Sebastian takes it with a beaming smile. “Thank you, Liebe.” He takes a sip, sighing at the taste and licking his lips at the whipped cream.

Jenson beams and sits next to him, taking a sip of his own hot chocolate.

“This is lovely, thank you.” Sebastian says softly as he presses close to his side. The house is dimly lit with Christmas lights and Christmas scented candles, the two drivers wearing matching Christmas jumpers.

“You’re welcome.” Jenson smiles. “But you know what will make this perfect?”

“What?” Sebastian asks with a smile, curious.

Jenson holds up his hand and puts his mug down, reaching behind a photo on the mantelpiece for something. “Close your eyes.”

Sebastian does as he’s told and closes his eyes, smiling.

“Open them.” Jenson says softly, holding the mistletoe above their heads.

Sebastian does so and grins happily. “You absolute dork.”

Jenson winks and pointedly looks at the mistletoe.

Sebastian chuckles and leans forward to give Jenson a sweet tasting kiss.

Jenson kisses him back and pulls him closer, deciding he really liked this aspect of Christmas a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salted caramel hot chocolate is amazing. It's just hot chocolate, whipped cream, caramel sauce and sea salt on top. Heaven.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
